


Marking Her Territory

by Sangerin



Category: Medical Defence Australia (MDA)
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bar Association Christmas Party had a reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Her Territory

The Bar Association Christmas Party had a reputation. But then, all Christmas parties, held on hot December evenings with a surfeit of alcohol and insufficient personal inhibitions had reputations. Before the evening was half over, Caitlyn had collect four propositions, three phone numbers and six business cards with vaguely obscene handwritten suggestions added to the information they usually contained.

She joined Claudia, deep in conversation with an SC. Knowing that the Melbourne legal fraternity (and sorority) was watching, she lifted Claudia's hand to her lips and brushed a kiss against her fingers. Claudia turned to her and smiled. 'Ready, love?'


End file.
